The One With All The Haste
"The One With All The Haste" is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on April 9, 1998. Plot The episode begins with Rachel waking up early on Saturday morning because of a neighbor in the opposite apartment warbling a pretend song called "Morning's Here" to the tune of Chuck Mangione's "Feels So Good". She storms out of her bedroom and begins to rant at Monica and Joey about how she hates the apartment. Monica agrees after an unsuccessful attempt to reassure Rachel, and they agree that they should try to get their own apartment back as soon as possible. They try to persuade Joey and Chandler to swap them the apartment for season tickets for the Knicks, to which Joey agrees, but Chandler refuses, as he thinks that the apartment is worth more, resulting in an argument between the guys when Chandler says "screw the Knicks!". The girls decide to bet the apartment once more; the winner gets the apartment and the season tickets, to which Chandler agrees, but only because Joey is his best friend. Phoebe makes up a game that no one understands, resulting in them resolving the bet with a high card game, which the guys win. When the guys return from the basketball game planning to give the girls peace offerings (T-Shirts that do not fit them), they discover that the girls have switched the apartments round while they were away. Chandler is intent on reclaiming what he sees as their ''apartment and menacingly accuses the girls of stealing it, but Rachel and Monica have a last proposal. They offer to kiss each other for one minute, which causes Chandler and Joey to fall into silence. The next scene is the guys returning to their own apartment and saying "totally worth it" about the girls' kiss. Emily persuades Ross to get his ear pierced spontaneously. When Ross comes up with the fact that he is "a whole other guy" when he is with Emily, they both agree that they love "that guy", which causes problems when Emily has to leave New York again. Ross wants her to move in with him, but Joey and Chandler convince him not to ask her because they think it's too soon as they have only known each other for six weeks, comparing their relationship with the relationship Chandler has with a carton of milk in his refrigerator. However, Ross decides to ask Emily nevertheless, resulting in her accidentally bringing marriage into the equation. At first they both think it is a stupid idea, but because it would be the perfect way to be together forever, they suddenly get engaged, using Ross' new earring as an engagement ring. Unfortunately, it is too small, so the romance of the moment is slightly detracted. Towards the end of the episode, Ross and Emily go to Monica and Rachel's apartment to tell the friends the news. Understandably, Monica, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey are all shocked. Rachel is in her bedroom during the announcement, but she emerges and tells Ross that she heard. She tearfully congratulates him with a hug, although a look of sadness is stricken across her face and appears to be heartbroken. During the closing credits, Joey is woken up by his neighbor singing the "Morning's Here" song. He joins in, and the neighbor says that he will see him tomorrow morning. Cast and Crew Main Cast 'Jennifer Aniston' - Rachel Greene 'Courteney Cox' - Monica Geller 'Lisa Kudrow' - Phoebe Buffay 'Matt LeBlanc' - Joey Tribbiani 'Matthew Perry' - Chandler Bing 'David Schwimmer' - Ross Geller Supporting Cast 'Helen Baxendale' - Emily Waltham 'James Michael Tyler' - Gunther '''Michal Connor' - The Singing Man Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Scott Silveri & Wil Calhoun Trivia *After a span of six episodes, Monica and Rachel finally get their apartment back from Chandler and Joey. They previously lost it during the trivia contest in "The One With The Embryos" (S4E12). *When Ross and Emily enter Ross' apartment, there was a Russian poster hanging which translates to "You must know, to build; You must study, to know." *This is the last episode where Monica is shown living somewhere other than her apartment. *This is the only episode we see one of the bedrooms when Monica and Rachel are living there. We see Rachel's bedroom later in the series when she lives there with Joey except the bedroom in this episode is normally Joey's where as she uses Chandler's old room later in the series. *The melody from "Morning's here," the song the neighbor is singing at the end, is from Chuck Mangione's instrumental song "Feel So Good" trumpet solo. *Chandler mentions the 80's band, Wham! He then says to Ross, "Just be sure to wake us up before you go, go", referencing their song, Wake Me Up Before You Go Go. *Ross gets his ear pierced in this episode. In about 3 years time in "The One Where They All Turn Thirty" (S7E14) Rachel considers getting something pierced but is talked out of it. Much to Ross and Rachel's horror, in "The One Where Rachel's Sister Babysits" (S10E5), Amy gets their daughter's ears pierced. *Ross announcing his engagement to Emily prompts Rachel to rashly propose to Joshua in the next episode. This ultimately leads to Rachel and Joshua breaking up. *When Chandler sees Ross looking depressed, he asks "you alright tiger?" He asked the same thing of Rachel when he found her sitting on the step in ''The One With The Two Parties. '' *Phoebe asks Emily if she's pregnant too. Ironically Helen Baxendale was pregnant during the filming of season five and was written out earlier than planned. *Ross mentions David Bowie. Chandler and Joey are heard singing one of his songs, Space Oddity, in the series. *Ross states that he dated Carol for 4 years before they married. In a previous episode Ross stated he and Carol were together for seven years so they were married in 1991 as they divorced in 1994. **However, this can be contradicted in The One With All The Thanksgivings (S5E08), where it was revealed that Ross met Carol in 1988, presumably before Thanksgiving which is roughly 6 years before their divorce in 1994. **This can also contradict The One With All The Jealousy when he told Rachel he was with Carol for eight years. *The clothes Rachel wears are the same ones she wears in the next episode. Goofs *When Ross says "That's what counts" his hands are visible. In the next shot, when he is going to sit on the couch, his hands are on his pockets. *When Monica says "High cards wins. What do you say?" the position of her hands changes between this shot and the next shot. * When the apartment bet is being established, immediately after Phoebe exclaims, "Oh, I have a game!", a camera is visible in the upper right corner of the screen. In the same scene, Rachel's hands move position between the shot facing her and that facing Joey. * When Joey and Chandler and discussing the season tickets for the apartment, Chandler is holding a piece of pizza with a couple bites taken out and he says to Joey "haven't you ever read Flowers for Algernon" and Joey says "haven't you read Sports Illustrated" and the next scene most of the pizza has been eaten. And after Chandler says "screw the Knicks" the pizza only has a couple bites taken out again. External links * The One with All the Haste at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes